Families and Roses
by taomega20
Summary: JNPR and RWBY are getting to know eachother the day after the team ceremonies. Families come up and some Interesting things come to light. Mild Blood warning
1. Chapter 1

"I guess that means I have to ask Jaune a question." Ruby Scrunched up her face as she came up with a question. "I've got one! Jaune, what is with all those Arc motto's you say?" She stares at him innocently. A fair question, it would have been some time since there was an active Arc hunter.

"Well, they are my families huntsman code. The rules we follow to stay true to what a huntsman is supposed to be." I remember all of them. All one hundred and thirty-four. It was tiresome learning them, but worth it, I think, to have values to fall on when things got confusing.

"Huntsman code? People still use those?" Weiss seemed a bit reluctant to believe that. I guess it was a bit old fashioned, but I liked it.

"I know that my family does. Well, mostly me. My sisters tend to pick and choose when they follow them. Other than Emi. The little angel follows our code as well as I do." I said the last bit with pride. I helped her learn most of them, so of course I'm proud.

"Okay, its my turn, right?" I ask, Nora Nodding enthusiastically. "Alright, Yang! Whats your full name? I missed it at the team ceremony yesterday." I rub the back of my head in embarrassment. I was a bit thrown off during the ceremony, between Nora and being tired after the fight with the Deathstalker.

"Lame question. My full name is Yang Xiao Long. And dont you forget it." She flashed a grin as she said it. The name seemed very familiar. I think I remember dad talking about it at one point. Oh yeah, now I remember.

"Nice to know I have a Xiao Long as a friend." I feel relieved just knowing that. She looks confused at that.

"What do you mean?" I look at her. She seems confused about this, I guess it must be something that arcs remember but the Xiao Longs dont.

"An Arc will never betray or leave behind a Xiao Long. Code number 23. Your family is very important to us, you are one of the reasons we are still here." I told her. Going off of her shocked face, I'm pretty sure she didn't know the story.

"What do you mean? I don't remember dad saying anything about the Arcs. Maybe I just spaced out for it though. Spill it, whats with it?" She seemed pretty interested, and so did the rest of the girls.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story, but keep in mind this was about four generations back. Maybe longer." the gang got settled in and was ready for a story.

"It started when the wars were just starting between the kingdoms. The Arcs were a lot bigger of a family back then, though, my parents are working on that," I mutter the last bit under my breath, earning a chuckle from my team. "And Vale wasn't doing so well. My great great grandpa wasn't on the front lines, like some of the more bloodthirsty members of the war. He was on the outskirts of the battle. He was fighting tooth and nail against the grimm, keeping them away from both ally and enemy alike. At one point in the battle, he had just killed an Ursa Major. He had been fighting for a long while, and was exhausted, he tried to get back to the camp to rest for a few minutes. As he turned around, he saw a man. Head full of blond hair almost as nice as his. My dads words, not mine. He noticed second the man was wearing the enemy forces emblem. My grandpa put his guard up when the man dashed towards him. But instead of killing my Grandpa, he fought the Beowulf that was creeping up behind him. Taking it down in a few hits, the man came to stand beside my grandpa and smiled at him. He said, 'Well, you look like shit. Lets get you to your camp for a bit, then you can join me in killing off the real enemy.' My grandpa was so shocked he couldn't stop himself from laughing. They walked back to my grandpas camp, defending the man from his comrades, saying any who attacked him would face the Arcs. Apparently, the man was only fighting in the war as support against the grimm. They hit it off well, with the man pulling his family over to Vales side, his family and ours working together stopped a lot of grimm. Our families bonded, and us Arcs never forgot them. That family was the Xiao Longs. And knowing I'm fighting with one makes me feel a lot better about being here." Yang looked amazed at her family history. Ruby looked shocked as well.

"Wow, so I guess your family has good tastes then. My turn right? Jaune, are there any other families in your code? And if so, who?" She seemed exited to hear about it, so I thought about it. I could remember a few names.

"Yeah, there are a few. The Valkyries, always up for battle. The Belladonas, peace loving and sarcastic, but always loyal. The Nikos, best damn friends you could ask for." Nora looked shocked, as did Blake and Pyrrha. "What? Do you know them?" They all looked disbelieving at me.

"How much of that ceremony did you miss?" Blake asked. At my confused look everyone face palmed. So I'm guessing I made myself look like an idiot.

"Lets reintroduce ourselves, it will help us remember each others names as well." Ren stated, and started, first. "Hello, I am Lie Ren, Please call me Ren."

"Hi all, I'm Nora Valkyrie, best friend to Lie Ren."

"Hello, my name is Blake Belladona. I like reading, napping and spending time with my friends."

"Hello, my name is Pyrrha Nikos, aspiring huntress in training."

"My name is Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee dist company."

"My name is Yang Xiao Long, Breaker of hearts and heads."

"And I'm Ruby Rose, fastest girl you know."

I am stunned and shocked at how many of these names I know. Belladona, Lie, Xiao long, Nikos. But the one that stands out most is Rose.

"Your name is Rose?"

"Yep."

"Your mother wouldn't happen to be Summer, would it?"\

"You knew my mom?"

I'm officially shell shocked. I'm meeting Summers daughter?

"Summer Rose as in white cloak and silver eyes?"

"Yeah, that's mom. Why?"

"Hold on a moment, I'll be right back." I dash off to my room, tearing through my bag. I know I have it somewhere here. Pulling out clothes and trinkets from home I dig deeper. Finally I find what I was looking for. Rushing back to the room, I turn to look at Ruby. She looks confused, and Yang looks concerned. I pause a moment and realize how that must have looked.

"Sorry, it's just..." I struggle to think of how to put this. "Okay, let me ask this. Do you know exactly what happened to your mom?"

She shakes her head and looks saddened a bit. Okay, that clears up somethings, but makes this a lot harder on me.

"Okay, this is something that I think only Ruby and yang should hear. Can you all give us a minute?" The others look concerned but leave the room to us.

"Okay, whats going on Jaune. This sounds important." Yang is concerned for Ruby, of course. I would too if I was in her place.

"You know how I said that the Xiao Longs are important to the Arcs? Well, the Roses are even more so. An arc will never harm a Rose. An arc will never turn their back on a Rose. An arc will never refuse a Roses call for help. Rules thirteen, fourteen and fifteen. Your family and ours have been friends, and sometimes family for hundreds of years. And when I was a kid, my dad went on a mission with Summer rose." I looked at them, trying to figure how to put this next part.

"The mission was one she was supposed to do alone. But she didn't think she could do it all by her self. So she asked my dad, and told him to keep it a secret. He did, of course. But the mission wasn't at all how she was told. They were supposed to go into the grimmlands for something or other. On the dark continent. My dad wont talk about what happened there, or what their mission was. When he came back, he didn't go home right away. He went to whoever it was that ordered the mission and chewed him out for it. He tore up his hunting license, and came home after that. He didn't talk for a few weeks. When I said I was coming here, he gave me this and told me to give it to Summer's kid. I met her a few times when I was little, so I knew who he was talking about. And he told me to tell you, he did everything he could. He tried for so long to get back, to fight through it. But he couldn't. He lost his arm and his leg that day. And I think if it wasn't for mom and us, he would have lost more." I finished to see a crying Yang, and a sobbing Ruby.

"So," Yang choked a bit as she tried to speak, she swallowed and continued, "So what is it you are supposed to give us?"

I handed them the letter. Ruby dried her eyes, determined to read what ever this was. They opened the letter, and pulled out a letter, attached to it though was a scroll. The letter had 'watch first' written above where it was taped, so we did. They turned on the scroll, and went to the video folder. There were two videos. They played the first one.

* * *

"So, Summer, I thought you were done being a huntress, now that you have kids and all. What brought you back?" I asked. She looked over and smiled.

"I was planning on retiring, but an old friend called and said this was a mission only I could do. I couldn't refuse, so I accepted. But I don't think I can do this one on my own, especially not with how long I've gone without training. I'm so glad you decided to help me."

"With how much we have gone through? Of course. Not to mention that we are basically family. Throw in that you and Tai are together, all it would take now is for our kids to get together, and we would only need one house for holidays."

Summer chuckled and smiled. "Yeah, but those days are still a long ways off, little yang hasn't even lost all her baby teeth yet. She does have her mothers temper, but she has Tais Loyalty."

"Glad to hear it. If I ever see her mom again, I'm gonna bring her back kicking and screaming. She knows I can too."

Summer smiled at that, though, not as brightly as before.

"We will be landing in twenty minutes, best get prepared now. Remember, I'll be back in three days at seven in the morning to pick you up. Don't be late," a voice said over the intercom.

"Well, lets get this party started." Summer said.

"Yeah. If only the old Valkyrie was still here. He would have loved this."

Insert break

The video cuts off at that. Yang and Ruby looking conflicted about what they just saw. I was right there with them.

"So they knew each other pretty well then. I wonder who the old friend was, I'd love to give him a piece of my mind." I said. Anyone who would call a mother out of retiremnet and away from her kids was no good in my books.

"Yeah, whoever it was stole our mom away from us. I'll kick their ass if I find em." Yang growled out. Ruby looked sad and happy at seeing her mother again. We all looked back at the scroll and played the next video.

* * *

Loud coughing and a dark cave are seen. The camera shifts and brings a bloodied and battered Nickolas Arc into frame.

"Well, you were right, you couldn't do this alone. Hell, we still can't do this. A little higher Sumer, there you go. Well, I guess we should start this then." He straightens himself and shifts so he is sat a bit straighter.

"My Name is Nicholas James Arc, Head of the Arc household, and this is my final will and testament. If this is found, and my family is still alive, tell them I'm sorry. And that I tried my best to get back to them. Tell them to remember our code, and to live their lives as they want. I leave all my possessions to my wife, other than my weapon. I leave my weapon to my son, little Jaune. I also ask that my apologies be sent to the Belladonas, for not being able to see their little daughter. To the Valkyries, for not being there for them in the last battle. To the Lies, for not being able to take you up on that drink. And to the Nikos, for not being able to fight with you one last time." He shifted again. "I hope this video never becomes necessary."

"Me too, I want to see my girls grow up."

"Summer, you shouldn't be crying, it will only speed up the blood loss." The camera is taken from summers hands and put face up on a surface. There is sobbing and some comforting words that can't quite be made out. After a minute, the camera is picked up.

"Okay, I'm ready." Summer says, her voice hoarse from crying.

The camera turns and a bloody Summer rose is put into frame. Her clothes in tatters and soaked in blood. But the most prominent thing is that her eyes are missing. Trails of blood come from her eyes, and the blood drips down off her chin.

"My name is Summer Rose. I am the head of the Rose house. I leave my worldly possessions to my husband. I want it told to my daughters that I love them dearly, and I never meant to leave them. I want it told to them that I hope they live beautiful and long lives, and that they should live happy and without regret. I want to apologize to them for not being there, and for not getting to teach them about all the things girls need growing up. For not being able to stop Tai from scaring off your boyfriends. For not being able to kiss you goodnight. For everything I wish I could do. I want them to know that I love them from the bottom of my heart." She takes a moment to stop shaking, tears coming down from her eyes along with the blood. Nicholas leans forward and wipes some of the blood ant tears away. Summer holds his hand there, taking strength from it. Nicholas encouraging her to stay strong.

"I would like for my apologies to be sent to the Belladonas, for not getting to set up that play date. To the Lies for not being able to visit. To the Valkyries for not being able to stand with you when you needed it most. To the Nikos for not being able to train our kids together. And to Raven, for not being able to keep you with us." She slumps down as she finishes, the strength leaving her. The scroll is set down again, and Nicholas is heard comforting Summer again.

The howls of Beowolves and Ursa are heard coming from the entrance. There is scraping of metal on stone and feet hurrying to the ready. The scroll is picked up and turned off.

* * *

We are all shocked. Ruby is sobbing openly, Yang isn't faring much better. I'm Angry that my dad didn't give this to their dad, or even do anything with this at all for the last who knows how many years.

"I need to make a call." I say. I get up and walk out of their dorm. I open the door to mine and see the others all talking. They stop as I enter, looking at me for some clue as to what is going on.

"You all should go and help them. They aren't taking it very well. I have a call to make." sensing my anger, but knowing I'm being honest about yang and ruby, they make their way over to the other dorm. Nora and Pyrrha stop by me.

"You doing okay Jaune? You don't look so good yourself." Pyrrha asks.

"Yeah, you look like you want to break something." Nora adds. Their concern evident. I hug them both.

"I'll be fine, I just need to talk to my dad about something." I let go and give them a smile I know is strained. "You should worry more about those two though, they just saw something I don't think any of us should have to see." With that I step aside. Nora walks out, Pyrrha puts her hand on my shoulder and squeeze, giving me some comfort, before she follows.

Once the room is clear, I take out my scroll and call home. It goes to voicemail once and I call again. This time Jade picks up.

"Hello? Arc residence." She sounds really tired. Makes sense for how late it is.

"Hey Jade, sorry for calling so late, but I need to talk to dad. Right now." I say it as calmly as I can, but I know there is still tension in my voice.

"Jaune? What are you doing up so late? And why do you need dad? Are you in trouble?" She sounds a bit more awake now, but worried too.

"I'm fine. But I need to talk to dad right now. Tell him its important, I don't care if you have to wake him up, I have to talk to him now." I am getting impatient and it shows in my voice.

"Okay, I'll get him. I hope you are alright, call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Thanks Jade." I hope she doesn't think im mad at her. I'll apologize later, right now I have some information to get. It is a few minutes before I hear the phone picked up.

"Hello? Jaune? What's going on?" I hear his sleepy voice. Hearing it gets me more riled up at all he hasn't done.

"Hi dad! Well, for whats going on, I have two crying girls in the dorm across from me and I'm on a team of people YOU apparently knew the parents of. Oh, and one more thing, why the hell didn't you give Tai the damn will?!" I practically shout that last part and I'm sure that the others heard it. But I'm past caring about that right now. I hear dad taking shaky breaths on the other side. I feel a bit of the anger leave me, but I have to hear his reason.

"I'm sorry," His voice is filled with sorrow, my anger leaving me as I hear it. "I should have given it to Tai. But when I got on the bullhead, I was about to tell them to take me to patch. But I remembered Ruby, her little daughter that looked so much like her. I couldn't face her, not after I failed to save her mother. I came home. I was so ashamed, I am so ashamed, I haven't talked to anyone in years. I should have talked to them sooner." He drew in a shaky breath. "I guess this means you saw the videos?"

"Yeah, we saw the videos. We heard what happened." I heard him take a deep breath.

"I think its time I faced them. I'll tell Tai to meet me in vale tomorrow. You think you could bring the girls?" He sounded defeated.

"I'll tell them. Is there anything else I should tell them now?" I ask, hoping he has something to say to comfort them.

"Yeah, tell them that their mom would be proud. And Jaune?" I perk up at him calling y name. "I'm proud of you too son." The call ends a few seconds after that.

"Damn it!" I shout in frustration. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. An explanation maybe. But this?

I sigh in frustration, and take a few breaths to calm down. At least we will get to hear more tomorrow. I walk over to the door and pull it open. Standing at the door are Weiss, Blake and Ren.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask. Blake turns away, and Ren isn't much better at hiding that he was eavesdropping.

"We heard you shout at your dad and we heard something about vale tomorrow." Weiss bluntly stated. At least she was honest. I sigh and we all head into the other dorm. Ruby, Yang and Nora are sitting on the bed, Pyrrha holding Ruby, Blake holding Yangs hand. Nora is nowhere to be found.

"Nora went to get food from the kitchen, told us that we need strength if we are gonna fight that old guy they were talking about. I think she just wants us to eat after having been stressed." Blake informs me, seeing the confusion on my face.

"Okay. Well, I talked to my dad, and he is coming to vale tomorrow to talk to us about this. He said he is getting Tai to come over too. You both okay with that?" They both nod and start to pick them selves up.

"Thanks Jaune, I'm glad I heard this from you. I don't think your dad would have made it if he had been the one to tell me." Yang said, the bite taken out of her words by the hoarseness of her voice.

"My dad did have one other thing to say though." Ruby and Yang look to me, waiting to hear it.

"He said that your mom would be proud of you both." They both tear up and hug me after hearing that. I return the hug, knowing that they need to let out their feelings. I can't help but tear up as well. This has been a lot more stressful a night than I thought it would be.

* * *

The rest of the night is spent with us all eating food Nora managed to sneak out of the kitchens, talking bout random things, and relaxing together. We fell asleep in a heap in the ground, not wanting to leave anyone else. The next day would be difficult to say the least. But tonight we took comfort in being surrounded by friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is going to be a long day, I think. We are heading into vale to talk to my dad about what happened with Ruby and Yangs mom. Our team came down with us, and we plan on meeting up afterwards, but we all agree that, right now at least, only the three of us should confront them. It's nice to know our teams are close by though. We headed down early and right now we are all getting coffee.

Ruby ordered hot cocoa with marshmallows, Yang ordered a sweet coffee, Blake ordered a dark coffee with cream, Weiss ordered a banana coffee. Nora was ordered a sweet tea by Ren because, to quote, "Never give Nora coffee." I have a feeling I'll follow that. Ren got himself a green tea, and Pyrrha ordered a Chai smoothie thing. We were chatting about what we hoped we were going to learn, and how exited we were to be huntsmen. I glossed over how much I trained, saying I trained with my dad, which wasn't really a lie.

"So Jaune, just how many of those motto things re in your family code?" Nora asked. From the looks everyone else gave, they were all interested as well. I'm pretty sure I'm not getting out of this one.

"There are one hundred and thirty-four motto's in the Arc code. I'm the only on out of my siblings other than Emi that knows them all." They look surprised at the number and I chuckle a bit. "They aren't as hard to remember as you might think."

Yang speaks up next. "So whats your favorite one? There has to be one you like better than the others."

I think a bit before answering. "I have to say, Hate is always foolish, and love is always wise, number twenty six." I smile as I remember it. Blake smirks, Nora tries to hide a smile, Yang laughs, Ruby giggles a bit, and Pyrrha coughs. "What? It's a good motto."

"Yeah, but it sounds pretty childish," Nora added in. I pouted at that.

"Its still a good one." They chuckle a bit more before we start talking about other things. Time passes pretty quickly. We leave the cafe and head towards the diner we are supposed to meet my dad at. Me, Ruby, and Yang all head inside, while the rest of our group heads to a bookstore nearby. We pause before we head inside, all of us nervous. I remember Arc code number twenty-five.

"Never Cruel nor cowardly, we have to face this. Better to get it over with, right?" I turn to them and give an encouraging smile. They give unsure smiles back, but start walking in. I follow them inside.

Upon entering, I spot my dad sitting alone in a booth in the corner. I start to walk over when I hear a voice behind me.

"Nicky?! That you?" A guys voice behind me bellows. I turn and see another blonde behind me. I can tell he is a huntsman from his build and how he carries himself. He reminds me of my dad.

"Dad! Don't yell so loud, you scared me." Yang berated her apparent dad.

"Yang? Ruby? What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at beacon? And who is this boy with you?" He looked skeptical at me, I smiled awkwardly under his gaze.

"Hello sir. I am Jaune Arc, Its nice to meet another Xiao Long." He tilted his head and stared at me, seeming to process what I had told him. Then he pulled me into a one armed hug. Surprised and confused as that made me, I didn't react much other than to widen my eyes.

"An Arc! My daughters have an Arc at their side. What a relief that is. I had thought that they might get some random huntsman or someone like the Winchesters. Kid, I'm so glad to know they have friends like you." Hearing all of this, Yang and Ruby blushed. I composed myself and managed to escape his grasp.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I am actually the leader of their sister team. Team JNPR. They are part of team RWBY, our teams are close though." He wasn't deterred though. Leading us over to my dads table.

"Heya Nicky, long time no see, eh? Last time was at your wedding, wasn't it?" Tai asked as he sat down. Ruby and Yang sat next to him, with me sitting next to my dad.

"I think it was at Freya's wedding. I would have loved to see their kid." He sounded melancholic when he said the last part. Tai's mood dropped as well.

"Yeah. I heard they had a baby girl." They sat in silence for a bit after that. It was awkward for the three of us there since we didn't know who or what they were talking about. A moment later, Tai spoke again. "So, Nicky, why did you have us all come down here?"

My dad tensed up a bit, and I could tell he was nervous. It took him a moment to collect himself. "It's about summer, Tai. Something I should have told you a long time ago. Hell, something you should have been a part of."

Tai tensed at that, he put up his guard and seemed to close off a bit. "What do you mean Nicholas? What about her?" At that, Ruby and Yang put the letter and the scroll on the table. My dad winces when he saw them. We turned down the volume and played the videos for Tai to see. He looked at the device, enraptured by a piece of Summer he hadn't seen before. By the end of the first video he seemed to get extremely pissed.

"You let him talk her into this? You knew what would happen. Why didn't you tell her not to go?" Tai was quiet, but the fury was obvious. Nicholas took it all. When his reply came, it sounded defeated, almost broken.

"She had already accepted the mission. I tried to tell her it wasn't a good idea, but she just said I didn't have to come. You know I couldn't let her go alone. I tried to get her to let me bring in some of the others, but she said just me was pushing it. You know how she was about missions. I figured that at the very least, I could pull her back before it got too bad and we could retreat before anything got too difficult." He sighed. I should have known better. How many missions go according to plan?"

Tai chuckled dryly, no humor in his voice. "None, less with a Valkyrie." My dad huffed a short, dry laugh at that. Tai looked back to the scroll and played the next video. While he was watching, he was confused at it. Watching the man across from him say his will. He was about to ask my dad about it when the scene shifted. Hearing his wife sobbing, he gave his full attention to the screen. When it shifted again, he nearly dropped it. His wives bloody face was one he could deal with, the torn clothes and scratches were something he had dealt with on missions as team STRQ, but her missing eyes were almost too much. Hearing her voice, broken and defeated, brought him to tears. When she started saying her will, he was sobbing quietly, refusing to miss any of it. When the end of the video came, he set the scroll down and held his head in his hands. Yang and Ruby comforted him while he cried, and me and my dad waited it out.

It took a few minutes, but he pulled himself together. "So, whats in the letter?" He asked, not being able to read it himself with how irritated his eyes were.

"That is a letter she had me write after the last video, when we were resting. It has all of the things she wanted to say to you three. I'm assuming you two read it?" he turned to look at Yang and Ruby. They both nodded, tears in their eyes but not letting them fall. "I would like to say to you all, I'm sorry. I should have done more to protect her. I should have come to you all sooner. I should have fought harder to get to her. I had one more arm to give, and damn it I should have given it!" My dad was crying as he was talking. Self-loathing and regret in his voice.

"What was that one Arc rule? Regret and anger are good for the moment or something?" Tai trails off, having forgotten the actual quote and not having it in him to speak much.

"Anger and regret are a balm for the wound, but used long enough, becomes a part of it." I recite. Tai nods his head slowly.

"Yeah, that one." A few moments go by where everyone is quiet. Too saddened to speak or waiting for someone else to start. Surprisingly, Ruby breaks the silence first.

"So, you knew mom pretty well?" My dad looks up at her, seeing her inquisitively looking at him, he couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Yeah, she used to rope me into a lot of her schemes. An Arc will never refuse a Roses call for help. Back then I took all those rules at face value. I remember one time, she had this ridiculously complex plan with a flagpole, a flask, a pinch of shock dust and a picture of Juniper." My dad got really wistful at the end.

"That was you two?!" Tai shouted out. My dad paled a bit.

"Crap, I forgot we didn't tell you."

"I have spent years tyring to figure out who pulled that prank, and it was my own wife and my friend. Did Qrow know?" Tai seemed to brighten a bit at the distraction, but the rest of us were lagging behind. This seemed like a very weird and specific prank.

"Um, who is Juniper?" Yang asked after a bit. I winced a bit at that. I may have forgotten to tell them that bit of information.

"Juniper is my wife, Jaunes mom. He didn't tell you?" He narrowed his eyes at me, Suspicious of why I wouldn't share that.

"So dad, I was made leader of my team." He smiled at that, but raised his eyebrow, wondering where I was going with this. "I am the official leader of team JNPR, team Juniper." He stared at me for a long moment before breaking out into loud laughter, Tai joining him in it.

"I have to tell your mom. Hold on, I'm sure she would like to talk to you again Tai." My dad pulled out his scroll and Tai scooted around the booth so he could be in the picture as well. I sighed and brought out my own scroll. Sending a quick message to Pyrrha that they may as well come over. I hear my moms voice to my side and put my scroll away.

"Nicky, hows vale? Have you talked to Jaune yet?" She noticed Tai then. She immediately got an infuriated look only a mother has. "Taiyang Xiao Long!" Tai Jumped and sat straight, scared at my mothers tone. "How dare you! No calls, no letters, no visits. My daughters only know of you through my warnings against playboys. I expect you and your daughters over as soon as possible or so help me I will come over to patch and show your kids the wrath of a matri-Arc." Tai immediately started nodding his head.

"Yes ma'am, I'll bring them over when their break from beacon starts. I'm so sorry I haven't stayed in contact much. I'll do better." My mom looked happy at that.

"Good. Now, Nicky," My dad jumped at his name. "You called for something I assume?" My dad took a moment to realize he wasn't in trouble, another to remember why he called.

"Oh! Yeah, you will get a kick out of this. So I am here with Jaune," He turned his phone to face me. I waved at mom, she smiled and waved back. "And he told me something that I know you will love hearing. Tell her Jaune." I glare at him, willing my anger into his head. He only chuckles a bit at it.

"Well, what is it Jaune?" My mom asks. I sigh. Better to get it over with.

"Well, I was assigned to a team yesterday. Really great people. And I was made leader of the team." I didn't get any further because my mom squealed in delight at the news. She ran into the living room and I knew that this was going to be much, much more embarrassing. Sure enough she started talking to my sisters. All of them. Figures they are all present for this. She just gets through telling them I was made leader before they all start congratulating me for it. My dad and Tai chuckle in the background, and Ruby and Yang are trying their best to hide their smiles. Finally they all settle down and my mom asks the question I am dreading.

"Well, my team is me, Nora, Ren and my partner Pyrrha, we are together," I pause here and take a breath, "Team Juniper." There is a pregnant pause as all twelve people take in the moment. Its broken by my moms laughter. Then my sisters start laughing, Tai and my dad start laughing, and Ruby and Yang start giggling. I sigh and wait for them all to calm down. It takes a few minutes, but eventually they do. My mom speaks first.

"I'm sorry Jaune, but I think Ozpin is taking some small revenge on us Arcs for what me and your father did when we were in school there." She wipes away a tear. "At least your team Is named after one of the most bad ass huntresses to come out of beacon." She smiles at me proudly. I smile back at her, strained but still happy. Me, dad and Tai say our goodbyes, promising calls and visits. We end the call and not a moment later my team and the rest of team RWBY walks through the door. I wave them over and scoot to make room. They all sit down and I start introducing them.

"So, dad, this is my partner, Pyrrha Nikos." He takes a long look at her.

"You are most certainly his Daughter." He says.

"You know my dad?" Pyrrha asks. She probably expected to be recognized from her tournaments, but not from her resemblance to her dad.

"Your dad is one of the toughest fighters I know." My dad told her.

"Too bad it is only in one on ones." Tai added. My dad cuckled. He motioned for me to continue.

"This, is Lie Ren." I point the only other guy on my team. My dad takes a long hard look at him.

"You are from Kuroyuri right?" My dad asks. Ren shifts a bit before he answers.

"Yes, I lived there with my parents until the town was attacked by grimm." He looked a bit solom at it and Nora grasped his hand under the table.

"Your parents must have drove off the grimm though, right?" Tai asks. Ren looks a bit pained to remember this, but he answers anyways.

"No, my mom died when our house collapsed. My dad died buying me time to escape." His words had a profound effect on my dad. He slumped back with his mouth open. Tai looked similarly distressed.

"All this time I just thought they were busy or had other things to do." Tai was genuinly upset to hear their fates.

"Ren, I am so sorry. We were friends with your parents. We should have known something was wrong. We should have found you. I can't begin to understand what you must have gone through." My dad put a hand on his shoulder. Ren simply nodded.

I moved on to my last teammate. "And last, but most certainly not least, Nora Valkyrie, Rens best and long time friend." If Ren shocked them. Then Nora Struck them with lightning. They stared at her as though seeing a long lost child for the first time.

"Nora Valkyrie? As in Daughter of Bruenor and Ketrielle Valkyrie?" Tai asked, Looking hopeful.

"Yeah, Those were my parents. I haven't heard those names in forever though." Nora said with nearly no enthusiasm. That was the first time I've heard her say something without excitement.

After a moment. Both my dad and Tais eyes started watering, they leaped across the table and tackle hugged Nora. "You're alive!" They said together. Nora looked confused, Ren looked worried and the rest of us were still trying to comprehend what happened.

"I thought that there weren't any Valkyries left after their battle with the behemoths. But you lived! Oh god, I wish we had found you sooner." My dad started tearing up again. From Now on, you are a part of the Arc household. You and Ren." Nora started tearing up at that and Hugged them both back. Ren joined them after a few seconds. A minute later they were all back up and sitting.

"I've wanted a family for so long. I'm glad I am on your team, fearless leader. Should I call you fearless brother now?" She looked contemplative, and the smile never left her face.

"Yes, thanks to you Jaune, we have a home again. I can't thank you enough." He smiled at me. Brighter than I thought him capable of.

"I'm glad you two ended up on my team as well. It led to us all getting closer. Just think, we still have two people that haven't been introduced." I looked over to Blake and Weiss. They seemed a bit worried at the prospect of being kids of my dads friends.

My dad looked over at Weiss and chuckled a bit. "You are definitely Snowflakes Daughter." he nodded sagely. Tai nodded as well.

"Yup, Same eyes, same posture. Same reserved attitude. Remind me Nicky, How long did it take us to break her out of it?"

"Us? It was Summer, Raven and Kali that did it. Took em a good two months I think. She was only prim and propper around businesses people after that." Weiss looked mortified that they knew her mom. Blake chuckled a bit at hearing it. Untill Tai's gaze landed on her and he narrowed his eyes.

"You look very familiar, but I cant quite place it." He squinted and turned his head. My dad took a look as well.

"She has Kali's figure, but she has Ghira's abs. But that cant be right." They both looked at her. Then they looked at the bow.

"Oh." They both said. Blake looked panicked at their apparent realization.

"Relax kid. No one is out to get you here. You are a lot more flighty that Ghira was. And thats saying something. Wonder if you got Kali's attitude?" Tai said. Blake glared at him and my dad and him both recoiled.

"Crap, she got Kali's Glare!" my dad said. "Damn, here I was hoping that only she could do it." They both shivered at the thought of two glares.

"She had to have gotten half the school to apologize with that glare. Right terrifying that was." Tai continued. "So, what are your names?"

"Weiss Schnee, at your service." Weiss introduced herself with a polite smile. Tai's head drooped.

"I feel sorry for your team, I bet it will take them longer to break you out of your shell than it did us for your mothers." He perked up after that and they both turned to Blake.

"I am Blake Belladona. You two knew our parents, I take it?" She seemed very interested in this conversation. Looking at everyone else, I see that they are too. Nora and Ren are smiling and sitting a bit closer together. Ruby and Yang look amused at all of this, Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss seem off put, but interested.

"Yeah, we knew your parents. We all went to beacon. Raised a lot of hell there too. Your mom made the four years we were there the first and only four consecutive years without racism and bullying, Blake, with help from Willow and Raven of course." My dad seemed proud of that. "A good part of that was that glare you got from her. Put that in with Ravens intimidation, and Vanillas Reasoning and logic, and you have a group you cant really say no to." He shivered at the memory. "I feel bad for your classmates if you ever get that combo down."

Blake looked shocked upon hearing about her mothers accomplishment. Weiss looked confused about it though.

"Why did they my mom join in to get rid of racism?" Weiss asked my dad. Blake was looking a bit nervous.

"Why wouldn't she? Racism is horrible, I don't see how anyone can think a faunas is less of a person." Yang interrupts before my dad can answer. Me and everyone else there nod out agreements.

"Everyone is equal, no one is left behind. Arc rule number fifty." I state. My dad looks at me proudly and rubs his hand into my hair. "Stop that, I just fixed it." I complain to him.

"You did? It looks just as messy as yesterday." Nora points out. I send her a glare with no real hard feelings behind it. Looking back to the table I see Blake tearing up. Luckily I'm not the only one and Yang is right next to her.

"Blake, you okay? Whats wrong?" Yang has her hand on Blake's back and is leaning in close. Blake mutters something that we can't hear. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that one."

"I said I'm glad I am friends with people who aren't bigots." She smiles and wipes here tears away. I am thoroughly confused by this. Looking at the others I see that they are too. I look back to Blake and see her reaching up to her bow. Oh. That would explain it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blake, you okay? Whats wrong?" Yang has her hand on Blake's back and is leaning in close. Blake mutters something that we can't hear. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that one."

"I said I'm glad I am friends with people who aren't bigots." She smiles and wipes her tears away. I am thoroughly confused by this. Looking at the others I see that they are too. I look back to Blake and see her reaching up to her bow. Oh. That would explain it.

* * *

'Blake had cat ears. Huh, that is most certainly a revelation. She looks kinda cute with them.' I shake my head of that line of thoughts. "Well that explains a bit." She looks to me. Being the first to talk everyone else does as well. "I mean, the bow already looks like cat ears, and she has really good hearing." I Shrink in on myself as everyone keeps staring at me. My dad and Tai's snickering isn't helping.

Slowly, it sinks in for everyone else, with Nora, Ruby and Yang all wanting to pet Blake's ears, making the girl lean away from them and bat away Yang's hands. Weiss seems to be contemplating the revelation.

"You okay Weiss?" I ask. I don't know of any reason for Weiss to be upset over this, but I also barely know her.

Weiss looks at Blake for a few moments before speaking. "I am okay with the fact that you are a faunus, but I have to ask. Are you a member of the white fang?" She looks at Blake expectantly, but there is some other emotions there too. Hope and fear mostly. Blake looks down for a few moments before steeling herself. Looking back up to Weiss, she answers.

"I was before I came to beacon. I left because they were becoming too violent. I didn't want to be a part of the organization after it started using fear for power instead of equality." Blake deflated a bit after getting that out. She seemed to expect Weiss to start yelling at her, or attacking her.

Weiss looked shocked, and after a moment she looked as though she might run, but then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Calming herself with a deep breath and a long sigh, she looked back to Blake.

"Thank you for telling me, I can tell this wasn't easy for you, and I'm glad you were honest with me. I can't say that I am okay with it, but I will try my best not to let it affect how I see you from now on. I... I hope we can be friends as well as teammates, and being at odds with you over your past wouldn't help that at all." She looked as though she was at a formal dinner with how she was sitting as talking, but the shaking gave away her nervousness.

I guess not all of this could go smoothly. Blake looked thankful that Weiss was willing to try, and Weiss looked thankful that Blake was honest. I smiled a bit at that. At least they didn't have some big fight.

My dad started laughing after a few more tense moments. Looking over I shot him a questioning look.

Seeing most of us staring at him, he calmed after a bit longer and explained himself. "Sorry, it's just, this reminds me a lot of how Willow and Kali first met. But their meeting had a few more claws on Willows end and a few more scathing words on Kali's end." He chuckled a bit more. "They were best friends by the end of the year."

Blake and Weiss looked a bit more contemplative after that, glancing to each other in consideration they had a bit more confidence in their friendship working out. A look of realization came to Weiss's face.

"Wait, your mom is Kali Belladona?" at Blake's confused nod, Weiss continued. "Your mom set fire to my moms library!" Weiss shouted. Blake's reaction was near immediate.

"Prove it." And with those simple words the two adults at the table burst into fits of laughter, startling the rest of us and nearly falling out of their chairs. Taking a minute to calm themselves, Tai spoke first. "She actually went through with that? I thought they were joking when they made that bet." My dad laughed a bit more at Tai's disbelief.

"I thought they were as well, but of any of us, they are the most likely to take those old bets seriously." They laughed a bit more before they both seemed to remember something.

"Wait, you don't think that Juni would..." Tai seemed scared at whatever he had remembered. Turning to look at my dad I saw him even more pale faced and scared.

"She would, and I am sad to say, we remembered too late." They both crossed their hearts and said a silent prayer for whatever this was.

"Um... Dad? What was that for?" Yang asked, a bit worried for whatever it was.

"So, we were drunk. All of us were, on the night before graduation. And we started thinking of the future. We started getting a bit competitive with who would be right, and before long, we made bets. But since we were all drunk we didn't use money. We used challenges, or things the losers had to do. Most of them were small and easy, like Raven being a bitch till she went senile." My dad interrupted there.

"Thank god we bet on that being the case."

"But there was one that only Summer thought would come true. And that one had the worst consequence of all the bets." They both shuddered. "We have to go up to Glynda and Ironwood, and tell them something that will most certainly get our asses kicked."

My dad's scroll started ringing when Tai finished up explaining. Answering, he was met with a shouting old guy.

"You had to tell Juniper that she lost the bet! You had to get your kid in beacon! Do you know how much trouble this will be causing for everyone? We have to get those two in a room together, and then we all have to be in the same room, without exploding at each other. That's nearly impossible. What were you thinking Nicky?"

"Nice to hear from you too Qrow." My dad answered.

"Uncle Qrow? Is that Uncle Qrow you are talking to?" Ruby asked, trying to lean closer to see my dads scroll. The old guy in the call looked panicked and hung up.

"I'm not talking to anyone but you at the moment Ruby." My dad said. Ruby pouted at her questions deflection.

* * *

The rest of the day, and part of the night went on like that. Stories being told, enjoying each others company, and getting to know each other. I got to know my new brother and my eighth sister. We all got closer and felt more comfortable with each other knowing our families are friends.

Tai decided it was time to see my family, after having had no contact since I was a kid, and said he would go visit everyone else too. My dad left with a promise of bringing the family for the Vytal festival.

* * *

The next morning was slow going. Waking up earlier than we wanted because of classes, and waiting our turns for the shower, we all got finished getting ready in time to hear team RWBY yelling about the time class starts and running down the hallway. Deciding that we shouldn't be late either, we Followed close behind them. Making it just before the bell, we found spots next to our sister team. Sitting next to Ruby, with Pyrrha taking her seat on my left, I settled in for our first lesson with our Grimm Studies professor.

Half an hour into the lecture I am more than ready to fall asleep. While the story itself is interesting and would make for a great lesson, the amount of boasting kills the intrigue. Looking around the room I see most students are either trying to stay awake or are distracting themselves with other things. I take particular interest in a faunus a few rows in front of me with beautiful silver scaled wings. Polished to perfection, even at the base of the wings where it is very hard to reach. I smile as it reminds me of a friend I had growing up in Ansel.

* * *

I was running through town. There was a shiny bird flying above town and I wanted to catch it. It had flew to the other side of town and I wanted to bring it home to show Emi and Jade. Passing the edge of town I see a green shine coming from the trees. I follow, pushing my way through the bushes. Coming through to a clearing I see a makeshift shed. I was confused about it because no one was supposed to have anything out of town on this side.

I was tackled to the ground then by a kid about a year older than me. I winced and opened my eyes after a few seconds, looking up to see a pretty girl with beautiful scales on her cheeks. I stared in awe for a few seconds before noticing she was blushing. She pushed me back against the dirt to get my attention and asked why I was there. I remember saying something about a pretty bird and how I wanted to show my sisters.

She blushed again and I saw something moving above her. Looking, I saw beautiful green scaled wings, polished and shiny. Once again I stare in awe. They are captivating and I couldn't help but imagine how smooth they must feel. I start to reach up before she slaps at my hand. She berates me for trying to touch someones body without permission. I blush and mumble about how she is still on me. With both of us being healthy young teens that make us both awkward and she hurries to get up.

She is quick to glare at me again, asking if I came to make fun of her too. Looking at her then, I'll always remember how she looked. She was glaring at me, but she was scared too. She was a little hopeful too. I remember thinking that she needs a moms love. So being my simple minded self, I thought, 'I have a mom, she has love to give.' And I invited her over to my place.

The look of confusion on her face was priceless. I used that moment to grab her hand and start pulling her towards my house. Making my way through town I made sure to avoid all the people that bully me and the stores that kick my friends out. It took a few minutes, but I felt her hand tighten in mine. I smiled, getting the feeling that she was getting comfortable with me.

I walked into my house and called out for mom. But of course, Emi came first. Tackle hugging me with all of her little body and knocking me to the floor. I said hi and pulled us both up. Emi noticed that girl next to me then and asked who she was. Thinking smoother than I ever have before I asked her to introduce herself, remembering that we didn't know each others names. Something she teased me for relentlessly over the next few years.

She introduced herself as Gale Brandr, When my sister said it was a weird name she explained it means firestorm. That got her immediately into my sisters good graces. She was spared further questions when my mom came in. Taking things in stride she introduced herself and ushered us into the living room. Sitting us down she went into the kitchen for snacks and sent Saph in. Mom slowly sent in all of my sisters until it was eight girls and me in the room with Gale relaxed enough to have girl talk with them. She got on amazingly well with Jade, as scary as that thought is, and she adored how cute Emi is. They all absolutely loved her wings and Emi got to feel them. None of the rest of us though. I guess it is a bit personal and Emi is too cute.

Mom came in a bit later and asked how I met Gale. I told them how I thought I was following a really pretty bird and wanted to show Emi and Jade. But when I thought I caught up to the bird I was tackled by a girl with pretty scales. So of course I invited her home to be friends with me and my sisters. My mom and sisters were stunned by that last bit and started laughing at how my mind works.

We ended up getting her to confess to being an orphan and that she was living in a makeshift shed outside of town. My mom and Saph weren't having any of that, so we had her staying with us in the spare room. She lived with us for a few years, and she was my best friend. I was the one who polished her back scales and the base of her wings where she couldn't reach. She loved to fly me up above the trees and race around. The first time she did this I tried my best to scream. It came out as a whimper. But I quickly loved it. Then we were out every morning looking for cool spots in the forest. She took me above the clouds to watch the sunrise once, I was out sick with a cold for a week after that but it was so worth it. She left when I was 15, she wanted to train for a few years and try for a hunter academy. She broke her scroll a few months later and we never could remember numbers, so I haven't heard from her for a while.

I know she is still doing great. And I bet she is in class right now too.

* * *

"Jaune, you there?" Ruby poked my side, jolting me out of my thoughts. Focusing back on my surroundings I notice that Pyrrha and Ruby are looking at me worriedly.

"It's nothing, just thinking of an old friend. And a code I have to add when I'm head of the family." I smile fondly at the memory of my best friend. Dragons Make great friends, and vicious enemies. It has a nice ring to it, and it can totally mean something deeper. Probably.

They seem to accept that, turning back to port, who is still talking. Looking at the clock, I see that the bell for class is about to ring. I look over to my team and notice Nora drawing fantastical designs for Magnhild, and Ren staring blankly in the direction of port. I'm gonna assume he is meditating. Pyrrha is taking notes, surprisingly. She looks over at me and catches me looking. She smiles at me and turns back to her notes.

Looking to team RWBY, I see Ruby doodling, Yang trying not to drift off to sleep and Blake reading. Weiss looks irritated that no one is paying attention. I don't think I'll get involved in that. The bell rings and people start getting up and heading out. I catch up to the silver winged faunus as they are leaving.

I tap their shoulder and I am immediately tackled to the ground.

"Well, this is very familiar." I couldn't help but smile a bit at the situation. Their face goes from scowling and cautious to confused and curious almost instantly.

"You get tackled often?" He asks.

"Only by my littlest sister and dragon faunus." I reply. He seems shocked at that. Seeing that I'm not out to hurt or make fun of him he pulls me up.

"Sorry about that, people usually don't take well to the wings. I think they are just jealous." He says.

"No worries. I get it. My best friend has beautiful Green scaled wings. That's kinda why I stopped you." He tilts his head a bit at that. "Your scales are polished really well, even the base of the wings and I'm assuming the center of your back. My friend could never get those spots polished without me. I'm wondering how you manage it."

He looks a bit surprised I know about scale polishing, but shakes his head before speaking. "Your friend let you polish their scales? Were they a guy or girl?"

'Girl, she loved to have shiny scales and said that I was better at polishing than her, but I couldn't see it, she had better hands than mine." I smile as I remember her trying to show me how my polished spots were shinier, nut all I could see were her shiny scaled and her beautiful evergreen eyes.

"You have to be very lucky then, its a very sensitive spot." He smirks knowingly at me. "I Have a kind of brush I use to reach those scales, I'll send you a link to the place I ordered them from. Whats your name so I can add you?" I trade numbers with him, learning his name is Levi, Levi Athens. I say thanks and goodbye, turning to see my team giving me weird looks.

"What?" I ask. They are giving me weird looks.

"Is that how you normally meet friends?" Nora asks.

"It's how I met my best friend." I reply with a smile. "You wanna see how fun it is?" I tease back. She knows I'm wearing chain mail beneath my shirt, she knows how heavy I am right now. I can see the panic in her eyes.

"Sure!" She says with a smile. She has to be calling my bluff. Well, not today Nora, I'm not going down that easy. I sprint over to her and jump on her giving her the biggest hug I could. I prepare to hit the ground, but I never do. Confused I look up, only to see a still smiling, still standing Nora.

"You're right, that is fun. Ren, we have to do this some time." I pout up at her and hear Ren face palm next to us.

"You were supposed to fall over." I mutter into her shoulder.

"Oh, Okay." She says happily. And suddenly I am falling backwards.

I land on my back with Nora on tip of me, knocking the wind out of me and making Nora giggle more.

"This is fun, what next fearless leader?" She looks down at me, still smiling. I hear Yang laughing loudly nearby and I know what to do next.

"Now you tackle hug Yang. And we start the tackle hug tradition. You aren't allowed to hug the person who hugged you though, and it has to be a surprise. Go my loyal follower, Spread the word, spread the traditions of Team JNPR." I whisper conspiratorially into her ear. She grins a mischievous grin and nods determinedly. Getting up we walk towards Ooblecks class. Making sure to stay behind team RWBY. Ren looks at me nervously and Pyrrha seems cautious of Nora. Ren walks over and asks what I told Nora to do.

"Just wait. You will see soon enough. And then the whole school will be in on it." I smile a mischievous smile. Ren backs away a bit.

As we reach the class, we stay a bit back from the door. Yang is about to go in when I call out to her, making her turn around. Nora takes the queue perfectly and tackle hugs Yang into the classroom. Laughing at the scene I follow into the class and help Nora and Yang up.

"Welcome to the tradition Yang, you now have to pick your target. The rules are simple, you have to tackle hug someone when they don't expect it, you cant hug the person who hugged you, and you have to explain the rules to the next person." I smile at her. Daring her to tackle me. She glares at me before it sinks in what this tradition allows. Then she smiles conspiratorially at me.

We all make our way next to our teams. Settling in for another long class. Suddenly, a green man enters the class. Yang and Nora seem shocked to see the person standing in front of us. Then I remember that they aren't used to seeing such high speed people. Gale trained me in that the hard way. No training like trying to tell where your best friend is coming to tackle you from.

Then the man started talking. It was all informational, but I barely kept up with it. Thank you Lilly for making me listen to your high speed readings of your books. I may have not liked the contents but they helped me understand most of what this guy is saying.

I Start taking notes on what I can and listing some words that I catch of what he says too fast for me to catch. Yang and Nora look dazed from the barrage of words from our Professor, so I tell them ill copy my notes for them. They both look grateful and try to focus solely on listening again, knowing they won't need to take notes anymore.

Suddenly, the professor rushes in front of me and points his finger at me.

"You! You seem to be following what I have been teaching so far. Would you be so kind as to summarize it for your classmates? To show that I am, in fact teaching and not muttering incomprehensibly." He said this all at his normal sped so most people are looking between me and him confused and thinking I am in trouble.

"Sure thing professor-"

"Doctor, I didn't get the PhD for fun." He tells me.

"Doctor Oobleck. You are telling the class about the topics we will be covering," I look down at my notes for examples, "Like the faunus revolution, the Great war and resulting color revolution. I am a bit confused at some of these, like the Alexandrian libraries and the Vacuo Jungle incidents, but I think that's why we will be covering them. Right?"

He smiles and nods his head excitedly. "Correct!" He shouts. Everyone could understand that one. "Precisely what we will be going over and why we will be going over those new pieces of material." He says, starting slowly, then building himself back to his fast pace again. I immediately go back to taking notes, but I feel the stares of my classmates as I write. It's a bit distracting, but I force my way through it. Eventually the class ends and I have five pages of notes. I might just let them borrow and copy my notes after classes.

As I'm putting my stuff back I notice Weiss standing in front of my desk. I look up at her and she is indeed waiting to talk with me.

"Yes snow angel?" I ask, making sure to smile at her.

"Please don't call me that. I was hoping that I might be able to borrow your notes later? I couldn't hear Doctor Oobleck very well." She blushes as she says the last part, she must be embarrassed that she needs help.

"Sure thing. I'm gonna give my notes to Yang later for her to copy, you wanna borrow them after? Maybe make a copy yourself?" I suggest. She nods and smiles a bit.

"Thank you Jaune. I'll give them back after I'm done copying them." She smiles at me again and starts towards the door.

I finish packing up my stuff and make my way out the door. I catch up with my team and mentally prepare myself for our next class.

Combat studies with Professor Goodwitch.


End file.
